MLP: The Perfect Gift
by CJ Ambrose
Summary: With Hearth's Warming/Christmas just a few days away, Casey agrees to let Pinkie Pie help him get some gifts, while EG Stardust tries to figure out what to get Sci-Twi, and Jack just hopes to get through a terrible cold before the holiday arrives. Short holiday spin off story, as well as 1-year anniversary special.
1. Chapter 1

MLP: The Perfect Gift

 _Chapter 1 - An Unexpected Start_

 **Disclaimer** : "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" belongs to DHX Media and Hasbro, Beck was created by FanficFan920, and Stardust Balance was created by the Warrior of Twilight. I just own Casey, and this story.

 **Author's Note:** This story takes place sometime after _Playing With Fire_ , so there will be a few spoilers regarding events that happened in the story which have yet to be published.

* * *

" _Dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it, dang it!"_ cried Casey, with his forehead down on the desk in front of him while using his front right hoof to pound on the wooden object.

And why was he doing this, you ask?

Well, the holiday celebration known as Hearth's Warming (aka Christmas, in the world that his best friend used to live in) was only a few days away, and pretty much everyone that lived in Equestria had already gotten their homes decorated in honor of said holiday - the tree, ornaments, and whatnot - as well as purchasing or making gifts for their friends and loved ones.

Unfortunately, due to recent events, Casey had been unable to spend the time that he'd originally planned for to get presents so that he wouldn't have to worry about doing it at the last minute, which brings us to our current predicament.

"There's gotta be someone in Equestria that can help me with this," groaned the light-orange Earth Pony.

" _Hi, Casey!"_

He lifted his head after hearing a voice familiar to his ears, and his eyes moved in an upward direction.

 _That isn't exactly what I meant._

"Hey, Pinkie," greeted Casey, as the pink party-loving pony entered the library, making her way towards him. "Um, Twilight's not here right now… and neither is Spike or Starlight… but I'll tell them you stopped by to-"

Pinkie shook her head, and replied, "I'm not here to see any of them, silly. I came to see you!"

A small smile appeared on Casey's face. "Well, I appreciate that, Pinkie, but I'm not exactly in the best mood right now for company."

"What's wrong?" asked Pinkie, now standing next to her friend, and sounding concerned. "Did Starlight pop the Stardust balloon that I gave you?"

Casey couldn't help but chuckle a little bit after hearing that. "No, that's not what happened."

Taking a glance over at the list beside him, the young pony added, "I, uh, haven't gotten anyone their… um, gifts yet for Hearth's Warming this year."

Pinkie Pie blinked her eyes a few times, and to Casey's surprise, she started to laugh. "Is _that_ why you're so mopey-dopey?"

A slightly unamused Casey nodded his head, with Pinkie adding, "I'm pretty sure no one's gonna mind that you didn't get them a gift. Hearth's Warming is a time for-"

"Yeah, I know, for family and all that stuff," interrupted the young pony. "But this _is_ going to be my first _real_ Hearth's Warming since I first met you all in the Crystal Empire… and, back when my parents were still… around, searching for presents at this time of the year was something I looked forward to… not to mention that I'd feel horrible not having been able to even get _Twilight_ something."

Pinkie looked around the library for a moment before turning her attention back over to Casey. "Um, I think she's probably the easiest pony to find a present for."

Knowing what his friend was referring to, Casey replied, "I want it to be something more than just a book, Pinkie… I mean, after everything she's done so much for me this past year… I just don't think a book alone is enough to give to somepony like her."

Seeing now how serious that Casey was taking this, Pinkie quickly decided that she was going to help him out. "Well, you're not gonna find anything for anypony just standing here… and now I know why I came to see you today - I'm here to help you find your Hearth's Warming gifts!"

"Um…" replied Casey, who couldn't help but feel a little unsure about recieving help from Pinkie Pie in getting gifts for those that were on his list.

However, time was becoming scarce, and Pinkie _was_ basically the expert of presents, in general, so after letting out a sigh, Casey added, "Thank you, Pinkie… I really appreciate it."

"Of course! That's what friends are for," said the pink Earth Pony, who now had a wide smile on her face. "Now, then, let's see who you've got on this list of yours."

Casey handed it over to her, and she began reading it aloud. "Alrighty, then, so first we got Twilight, then… um, I think you accidentally wrote her name twice on here, Casey."

The young Earth Pony shook his head, and replied, "The second one is the Twilight from Stardust's world… I wanted to get her something, too."

" _Ohhhh_ , okay," said Pinkie, nodding her head, and went back to reading the list. "Next up is Stardust, Spike, and Starlight… me, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy… the CMC's, Jack, and…. um, who's _?_ supposed to be?"

She was referring to the name that was at the bottom of the list, where Casey had written a row of three question marks. "I'll let you know once we take care of everypony else. Now, wait here while I go get the… aw, _****_ , I forgot!"

Casey placed a hoof against his forehead, and Pinkie asked, "What? What is it?"

"I spent pretty much almost my entire savings at the jewelry store where I got Twilight's ri - turtledove necklace restored," groaned Casey, past memories coming back to him, and he pointed at the list. "I only have enough for two or three of the names on here, but that still leaves me with everyone else, so I - _oof_!"

He was interrupted by Pinkie after she placed a medium-sized brown bag into his hooves, and said, "Here ya go! Think this'll be enough for everypony?"

Casey opened it up a little to take a look inside, and his eyes became wide after seeing how much was inside. "How in the… w-where did you get all of this from?"

"That's just a small amount of all the tips that I've gotten from almost all of the parties I've thrown all around Equestria," replied Pinkie. "How do you think I'm able to keep my underground party planning cave?"

He was about to respond with something else, but then, a certain question popped into his head. "You don't charge me and the others for the parties you've thrown for us, have you?"

Pinkie let out a laugh, and shook her head while placing a hoof on Casey's shoulder. "That's a good one, Casey… and speaking of the party cave, we got to make an emergency stop there before going anywhere else."

A look of confusion appeared on Casey's face as he replied, "But don't we have to walk over to-"

"Nope, we're taking the special castle shortcut," said Pinkie, who now had a hoof on a lowered lever that was next to her. "You ready to do this?"

Casey nodded his head, but he had a bad feeling that getting the gifts for everyone on his list was not going to be a walk in the park.

"We aren't going to the park," said Pinkie. "We're going to my party cave."

"Yeah, I _know_ , Pinkie," replied a confused Casey, just as the pink pony pulled the lever. "Who said anything abo - _aaaaahhh_!"


	2. A Friendly Conversation

**MLP: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 2 - Friendly Conversation_

 **Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media, while Stardust Balance from _A Journey Beyond Sanity_ belongs to the Warrior of Twilight.

* * *

 _However, Casey wasn't the only one this holiday season who had been unable to get a special gift for their special someone because of previous events_.

#################

" _Come on, come on…"_ muttered a young gold-skinned teenager that was currently looking at the clock in front of him.

 **Background Song -** _ **Christmas Promise**_ **by Backhouse Mike**

 _There's Christmas magic here, and there's one thing I know  
(I'm already there)  
Just look around you, feel it everywhere you go_

Then, once both of the hands on the clock read the desired time, he quickly jumped out of his seat, as well as grabbing onto one of the straps on his backpack.

"My winter break offically starts _now_! Enjoy your holidays, Mr. Haber!"

A small smile appeared on the face of the teacher sitting in front of him. "The same to you, Stardust… but please try not to show up that much in here next year."

The young teenager gave his detention teacher a small shrug. "Eh, can't make you any promises… later!"

 _'Cause it's a new year, it's on the way  
Special dreams for all who say  
That it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

Meanwhile, at a house that was several miles away from Canterlot High, Casey's _Equestria Girls_ counterpart was saying good-bye to his parents, who were currently placing their luggage inside of a waiting taxi.

"We'll be back before New Year's Eve, sweetheart," said EG Casey's mother, as the two of them shared a hug. "Remember, don't open your gifts until Christmas!"

"Got it, Mom." He nodded his head, and his mother gave him one last hug before entering the vehicle.

Sleigh bells are ringing, with just one thing on my mind  
(I'm over the snow)  
We should be here together, 'cause it's Christmas time

After closing the taxi's trunk, it was time for EGasey's father to embrace his son. "I'm sorry about all this, son, but at least we'll be back a few days after Christmas."

"It's fine, Dad, don't worry," replied EG Casey, who was pretty much already used to this by now. "You two enjoy your business trip."

 _So how could you go so far away?  
You should be here, so I can say  
That it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

His father let out a chuckle, and started to ruffle his hair a little. "Well, there's always next year… anyway, take care of the house, and don't invite _too_ many of your friends over."

EG Casey nodded his head, and watched his dad hurry over to the other passenger side of the taxi. "Oh, and make sure that Stardust doesn't drink _all_ of my special soda this time!"

 _Is that a reindeer landing on the roof above?  
(I'm letting it in)  
This Christmas let's remember kindness, joy, and love_

"I'll try my best, but maybe we wouldn't have to if you kept buying the super good stuff that he just so happens to enjoy drinking," replied an amused Casey.

 _And when you move in, I have to say  
It's been a while - but that's okay  
'Cause it's Christmas, so promise that you'll stay_

After both of his parents entered the taxi, EG Casey gave a small wave to the departing vehicle, and said, _"Merry Christmas_!"

Then, once the taxi was out of sight, he looked at his wristwatch to see what time it was. " _And_ speaking of Stardust, I better get ready!"

So, he hurried back inside of the house, and a few minutes later, the young teenager came out to find his somewhat hot-tempered friend waiting for him.

 _Honk-honk!_

"You see me coming, don't you?" exclaimed EG Casey, rolling his eyes as he walked over to the front passenger side, and hopped into EG Stardust's rented convertible. "Still can't believe you were able to get your driver's license."

The human version of Stardust gave a small shrug, and replied, "Twelfth's time the charm!"

Casey just rolled his eyes, and started to chuckle as EG Stardust drove away from the house.

 _So stay - (it's Christmas)_  
 _Promise that you'll stay - (it's Christmas)_  
 _Promise that you'll stay - (it's Christmas)_

* * *

 _A few moments later_

" _Wait, what?"_ said EG Stardust, before taking another sip of his soda, and EG EG Casey nodded his head while the gold-skinned teen laid back in his seat. "Wow, I… uh… sorry to hear about that, man."

The two of them were currently sitting at one of the tables inside the food court of Canterlot Mall, and EG Casey had just finished telling Stardust some information regarding his personal life.

"It's fine, Star, no need to worry or anything," replied the light-orange teenager, munching on some of the fries that were in front of him. "We just decided that we're better off as friends than being in an actual relationship."

EG Stardust let out a sigh, and he continued to drink out of his soda. "Well, don't worry, buddy, I'm sure there's _someone_ out there for you… hell, I never thought I'd be dating Twilight out of all people… but then again, it's better than the other possible _'options'_ that were available."

EG Casey chuckled, knowing who his friend was referring to, and he said, "Thanks, Star… I don't mind waiting for her, though, cause it's not like… uh, the next girl I see is gonna be the one for me, or however that saying goes."

The human version of Stardust laughed, and was about to respond when a familiar teenager approached their table that almost caused EG Stardust to spit out his drink. "Well, it's a pleasure seeing you two here."

EG Casey looked the individual up and down a few times before saying, "I wish I could say the same for you, Glimmer… I thought you got locked up in the cuckoo house?"

Taking a deep breath, the human version of Starlight attempted to calm herself as she replied, "It was a rehabilitation clinic… _but_ I served my time there, and I'll be going back to CHS next year in January once winter break is over."

"You plan on getting me suspended again if I pass another test with a score higher than yours?" said EG Stardust, crossing his arms while raising an eyebrow, and Starlight rolled her eyes.

"I'm not focusing on you _or_ Twilight anymore," said the pink-skinned teenager, and she looked over at Casey with a smirk. "My only concerns include graduating from CHS, as well as being better than _you_ at everything… just like how it was in middle school, Rhodes, and those two years at our old high school."

After Starlight finished her sentence, EG Casey stood up to glare at his childhood rival, and he replied, "Game on, Glimmer…"

The beanie-wearing teenager just scoffed at him before walking away, and as Casey sat back down, EG Stardust said, "I got a feeling that the _clinic_ begged the judge that sent her to them for an early release."

EG Casey just gave a small shrug, in response. "Oh, and speaking of Twilight-"

"Sorry, man, she's taken," said EG Stardust, which made EG Casey roll his eyes in amusement.

"No, I wasn't talking about that, Star, I was just curious about what you were getting her for Christmas this year."

EG Stardust smiled at his friend, and he replied, "Well, as it turns out, I got… uh… I got Twilight a… oh, **[BEEP]** me."

He brought the palm of his right hand to his forehead while EG Casey gave him a confused look. "What did I say?"

"No, it's not you, man, it's me," muttered an irritated EG Stardust. "I haven't decided on what her gift is yet cause I've been so busy trying to make sure I don't spend the rest of my life in the world that Kronos showed me once."

For a moment, EG Casey had no idea what his friend was talking about, but then, he remembered a past conversation that they'd had with everyone else back when prom had ended. "Was it really _that_ terrible?"

EG Stardust looked at the young teenager with widened eyes, and he replied, "It was probably the most [BEEP] experience that I've ever had before in my whole life thus far…"

Not wanting him to get even more stressed out, EG Casey said, "Well, you still have a week and three days left until Christmas Day arrives, so just make sure to get Twilight her gift before then."

"Yeah, you're right," said the gold-skinned teenager, attempting to relax himself. "I mean, it's _Twilight_ we're talking about here… shouldn't be too hard for me to get her a gift."


	3. Warming Up

**My Little Pony: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 3 - Warming Up_

 **Disclaimer:** "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" belongs to Hasbro and DHX Media, while Stardust Balance belongs to the Warrior of Twilight

* * *

 _Now, while Casey was busy with trying to figure out what gifts to get for all of his friends, and Stardust's 'Equestria Girls' counterpart was wondering what his gift to Sci-Twi would be, those were the farthest thing on the mind of a certain individual that Casey had befriended._

 _############_

"God, I feel like hell right now…" muttered Jack, laying down on the couch in the apartment that he lived in, as well as Sunset Shimmer, the former yellow unicorn-turned-human whom he was in a relationship with.

For those that are unfamiliar with who Jack is exactly, this is where the phrase " _to make a long story short"_ comes into play: He's the actual human being that both Stardust and EG Stardust used to be known as prior to arriving in their own respective worlds, and Jack himself was eventually sent to the _Equestria Girls_ world at a much later date, with the ability of retaining his original form (which was now in 2d animation instead of a realistic, actual body).

So, anyway, Jack slowly reached over to the nearby coffee table, where a bottle of soda was at, and took a few sips before putting it back. "I hate it when this happens."

He was referring to the fact that almost every December in the middle of said month, Jack would somehow obtain a cold,

as well as a headache… and right now, all that he felt like doing was laying comfortably on the couch until he eventually fell asleep.

 _And there's nothing whatsoever that is going to get me off of this thing,_ thought the young gentleman.

"Alright, Jack, I just need to take a quick shower, and then, we'll head on out."

Or, so he thought… which explains why Jack found himself asking his girlfriend what she was talking about.

"To get our Christmas tree, remember?" answered Sunset, walking over to him, with a folded towel in her hands. "We talked about getting it tonight since the winds aren't so crazy anymore."

At first, Jack had no recollection of ever having that kind of discussion with her, but once he did remember, he let out a groan. "Ah, _****_ , you're right… I'm sorry, I almost ended up forgetting."

"Well, I wouldn't say that I'm surprised," replied a smirking Sunset, but then, she noticed that Jack looked like something was bothering him. "Are you okay?"

Not wanting her to find out that he wasn't exactly feeling 100%, Jack simply nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm good, I just must've ate something today that didn't agree with my stomach…"

Even though she had a feeling that there was something he wasn't telling her, Sunset decided to ask him about it again after they'd gotten the tree.

"Alright, then… I'll just be a few minutes."

 _Oh, I highly doubt that,_ thought Jack, smirking at his retreating girlfriend, and once he heard the shower head turn on, the young man began to sit up.

 _Alright, I don't usually ask for… gaaah, my head… for much, but just let me be well enough for a few hours or until I go to sleep._

As he started to stand up, Jack noticed that he didn't feel as bad as earlier, which made him mutter, "Thank you… now, where did I put my-"

 _I really can't stay  
I've got to go away_

 _This evening has been_

 _So very nice_

Suddenly, the sound of Sunset singing a familiar Christmas song caused a sly grin to appear on his face. "You know, I really _am_ feeling a lot better now."

* * *

 _My mother will start to worry  
My father will be pacing the floor  
So really I'd better scurry  
But maybe just a half a drink more_

About halfway through taking her shower, Sunset had started to actually sing a song that she'd been humming, at first, and as she continued on, the young teenager found herself imagining Jack singing the parts that were usually done by a man.

 _The neighbors might think (baby, it's bad out there)  
Say what's in this drink? (no cabs to be had out there)  
I wish I knew how (your eyes are like starlight now)  
To break this spell (i'll take your hat, your hair looks swell)  
I ought to say, no, no, no sir (mind if I move in closer?)  
At least I'm gonna say that I tried (what's the sense in hurtin' my pride?)  
I really can't stay (oh baby don't hold out)_

 _[Both] But baby, it's cold outside!_

After singing the last line, Sunset noticed that Jack's voice sounded louder than how it usually did in her head… _in fact_ , she thought while turning off the water. _It's almost as if he were actually…_

Pulling back the shower curtain a bit, Sunset started to look around the bathroom for any sign of - "What, you didn't want to finish the song?"

" _Jack?!"_ hissed an irritated but also blushing Sunset, now glad that there was currently steam inside of the room, as well as not having a see-through curtain. " _Can you just get out of here, please?_ "

"What, no invite to-"

" _Jack!"_ cried a red-faced Sunset, and not just because of the temperature. " _I"m being serious!"_

The young man started to head towards the door, and replied, "Alright, I'm going… but I'll be right back, okay? I just realized that we need to switch the curt-"

" _Jack, don't you go anywhere!"_

After hearing what Sunset said, he stopped moving, and replied, "Alright, then, I won't go anywhere… I'll just stay in here until-"

" _Jack!"_ exclaimed an annoyed Sunset. " _Get out of the bathroom, but_ _stay_ _in the apartment!"_

"See?" said an amused Jack, now opening up the door. "Was that so hard to-"

" _Jaaacck!"_

* * *

 _A few minutes later_

As they walked away from the apartment building, Sunset muttered, "You are just so… _ugh_ … sometimes, you know that?"

"Eh, I'm sort of aware of it," replied an amused Jack, now holding up her hand that bore the promise ring he'd given Sunset several months ago. "For a quick second, I almost thought you would end up throwing _this_ at my head."

Sunset rolled her eyes, and smirked at her boyfriend as she said, "I wasn't _that_ upset at you, Jack… also, your singing _has_ improved a lot more than the first time I heard you try."

"Oh, now I know you're lying, love, cause I still can't sing for _****_ ," laughed the young man, and as Sunset brought herself closer to him, he added, "You know, for someone that has _sun_ in her name, I'm surprised you're feeling cold right now."

"It's not _that_ cold," replied Sunset, and the two of them shared a quick kiss before she continued her sentence. "And don't get me started on _your_ name… is that why we haven't gone on a cruise or anything yet?"

Jack shook his head, and said, "No, it's because they're expensive as hell… but speaking of what you're implying, I wouldn't exactly mind if you asked me to draw a self-portrait with you just wearing your geode necklace… _ow_! What, I was joking… but you're not cold anymore, though, am I rig - _ow_!"


	4. New Tradition

**MLP: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 4 - New Tradition_

 **Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony_ belongs to Hasbro, and FanficFan920 is the creator of Beck, as well the one who wrote out the rough draft for this chapter.

* * *

 _The next day (Twilight's castle)_

" _Hearth's Warming Eve is here once again,"_ muttered Beck, sitting at the dining room table forlornly, a container of egg nog in his hoof.

As for the rest of the castle's occupants, Casey had gone to a certain location that would allow him to get Pinkie's gift (which would make his list halfway finished), Starlight and Spike were visiting Thorax in the Changeling Kingdom, and Twilight had been finishing up her home decoration check-up, which eventually brought her to find a saddened Beck in the dining room.

"Bit for your thoughts?" wondered Twilight as she approached the depressed Earth Pony.

"Oh, hey, Princess," Beck said flatly, almost sounding like Maud Pie. "Didn't see you there."

Twilght gave her former prisoner a confused look, and replied, "Are you okay?"

"Sure, as chipper as I'll ever be," Beck said, his voice still flat. "It's the Hearth's Warming season after all, what could be better?" He then drank another large sip of egg nog. "Happy holidays, everypony."

"Is this about…. _them_?" Twilight asked, unsure if what she was doing was considered prying, considering Beck's state, but the last time the alicorn had remembered seeing him like this was while thinking about the family that he'd lost.

"Give the mare her prize," Beck said, a bit of color returning to his voice, but his expression was still a mixture of sadness and despair.

Now standing beside him, the alicorn placed a comforting hoof on his shoulder. "It must be hard, not having them here for Hearth's Warming."

A small smirk appeared on Beck's face as he nodded in agreement. "Right yet again, princess… the sad thing is, though, is that this is the first one where I've truly missed them."

* * *

 _Flashback- Last Hearth's Warming (pre Season 7)_

Although the calendar in Beck's underground lair read "Hearth's Warming Eve," the green stallion was not exactly in much of a celebratory mood.

Instead, he was putting all of his focus into his plan on extracting revenge against the Princess of Friendship, and right now, Beck was currently scanning the schematics of the royal castle in Canterlot, as well as the one in the Crystal Empire.

Also, there was a chemistry desk placed a couple meters to his right, where a prototype of his KOncoction was being brewed, and placed in the corner was the start of what would be his winged invention.

 _During those three years that I was planning and doing recon on all of you, holidays became days where I'd throw myself into my plans._

With a sinister chuckle, Beck headed over to the chemistry desk, and opened up a small built-in drawer, which was filled up with various miniature shooting darts.

 _For hours on end, I'd either be in the lab, or in hiding. No breaks, no sleep._

* * *

 _Back to the present_

Beck let out a sigh, and looked over at the concerned princess. "It was days like today where I was angriest. Days that should have been me spending time with my family… but it wasn't to be." He then turned his head away from her. "Instead, I only cared about finding ways to destroy you… to bring you pain."

Not wanting this to result in him having another nightmare, Twilight tried to turn his head back in her direction. "Beck, it's okay if you-"

"No, just… it's fine, princess, I'll be good," Beck waved off any help from her, choosing instead to get up with the egg nog still in hoof. "I've gotten through three Hearth's Warmings, three Hearts and Whooves Days, three Nightmare Nights… along with any new holidays Pinkie's made up, so I'm positive that I can get through another." He started out of the kitchen, leaving Twilight struggling to find what words she could say to him. Never had she seen a stallion this forlorn and depressed.

And apparantly, this was how he had been feeling on Hearth's Warming for the past three years.

Something needed to be done… which brought her to the Throne Room, where Beck had chosen to walk off too.

"Let me help you, Beck. Talk to me, maybe it'll help?" Twilight proposed. "It worked before…"

To her surprise (and relief), Beck muttered to himself before taking down another swig of the drink, and nodded his head."Alright,then, what do you want to know? I'm all yours."

 _Well, this is easier than I assumed,_ thought Twilight, and a smile appeared on her face."What did you and your family do on Hearthswarming? Did you have any traditions?"

To her pleasure, a nostalgic smile appeared on Beck's face as he began his tale.

* * *

 _FLASHBACK (Several Decades Ago)_

Young Beck was eagerly looking out a window like a dog looking for its master to return.

 _Pretty much like almost every kid during this time of year, I was always full of excitement._

"Come on, come on, _come_ _ **on**_ _,_ where are they?" The green colt wondered.

 _And, of course my parents were the ones to calm me down..._

"They'll be here soon enough, Beck," Rough Gunner, Beck's father, reassured as he set the table.

"Beck, honey, why don't you help your father with the table?" Spring Sparkles, Beck's mother, suggested as she prepared the modest feast, harvested by Rough himself a few months prior, that allowed for this gathering to be possible.

 _Twilight: Sounds like you all had a full house, then._

 _Beck: (chuckles) Oh, you have no idea… my dad even had to construct more space just so there was room for everypony to do something memorable._

The Swirls, the Cakes, the Lights, and even two of the Pears, a group of families that Beck affectionally called "The Ponyville Gang" were all coming to the Gunner household for a Hearthswarming Eve dinner, as they did every year for as long as he could remember, and Beck was beside himself at the fact that he'd be able to spend the evening with all his friends, as he was every year. Then, as he began setting down utensils, a knock was heard at the door.

" _I'll get it_!" Beck yelled as he darted his way to the door like a speeding bullet.

 _############_

While their parents were conversing away at the diner table, the fillies and colts - consisted of Beck, Twinkle Star, Chiffon Swirl, Carrot Cake, Night Light, and Pear Butter - made a retreat to the home's backyard where the pegasai were kind enough to have scheduled a light flurry, which obviously provided the perfect conditions for a snowball fight.

 _Twilight: Why am I not surprised?_

 _Beck: What, you thought we'd be inside just reading a… um, never mind, I'll continue..._

"Fillies vs. Colts!" Night Light yelled as he, Carrot, and Beck ducked got to work building their fort, while the fillies got started on their own several meters away.

Once they accomplished that, they ducked behind their creation and began to formulate their ammo.

"Alright, guys, let's kick some plot," Beck said, Carrot and Night nodded in agreement.

"YAAHHHH!" the trio yelled as they rose up, their hooves winding up to throw, only to have their vision be filled with white within seconds. They lied in the snow, bewildered and defeated, whileTwinkle, Pear, and Chiffon casually walked up to their adversaries.

"Gotcha," Pear gloated, with Beck spitting out some of the snow that had gotten into his mouth.

A few seconds later, all six of the foals laughed to their hearts content at the humor of the situation.

* * *

 _Present_

"Every year there was something different, but what never changed was that we were together," Beck concluded.

"Well, the Cakes are still here, why not spend Hearthswarming with them?" Twilight asked. This only elicited a chuckle from Beck.

"And interrupt the Hearth's Warming that their no doubt having with Pound and Pumpkin? Not a chance," Beck said, shaking his head in refusal. "Hearth's Warming with your kids is a special thing, and I don't want to throw a wrench in that."

* * *

 _FLASHBACK [Several Years Ago]_

"Wake up, sleepyhead," a voice said, stirring Beck from his slumber.

The green earth pony gave a soft smile upon seeing his wife, Twinkle Star next to him, a cheery smile adorning her face as well.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, honey." Beck whispered, pecking her on the cheek.

"You too, Becky," Twinkle said.

As if on cue, a loud cry was heard a few rooms down the hall.

"I guess that's our cue," Twinkle said as she and Beck emerged from the bed.

 _Thank Celestia it's not at 2 in the morning,_ thought Beck, as the two made their way to the source of the sound to find baby Carl in his crib, crying for his parents.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, Carl," Twinkle said as she soothed the crying foal, now in her hooves.

"Happy Hearth's Warming, kiddo," Beck echoed. "Come on, let's get him dressed. Our parents should be here any..." A knock on the door was heard. "... minute. Well, I just hope that it's my-"

" _Jeff! Open up the door, it's freezing!"_

Knowing which of their parents had arrived first, Beck glared at his wife, and muttered, "After all these years, your mother cannot tell the difference between _Beck_ and _Jeff_?"

Twinkle giggled at Beck's misfortune. "You stall them, okay, while I change Carl?"

" _Fine_ , but you're lucky I love you."

"I know," replied Twinkle, as she and Beck shared a kiss.

* * *

 _Present_

As Beck finished off the last of his eggnog, Twilight responded with something that took him by surprise.

"Well, you don't think you're going to _get through_ the holiday this year all alone, do you?"

Beck looked around the castle, in confusion, and replied, "But… I don't need to live here. You all got me that one house over in-"

Twilight shook her head, and gave him a warm smile. "Doesn't mean that you have to spend the holidays in there just by yourself."

Before Beck could say anything else, Twilight gestured towards the doorway. "I was planning on wrapping up some gifts. Would you like to help me out?"

"Uh… sure, princess," replied the green Earth Pony, who was now feeling a little better. "But I'm warning you right now - there is a reason why I always left the gift wrapping back then to Twinkle."

A chuckle came out of the alicorn princess as she replied, "I don't think it'll be worse than other ones I've seen."

* * *

Once Casey had returned from his trip, he went straight to the library, and looked over his list of those he had to get a gift for.

"Alright, Hearth's Warming isn't until two days from now, and this is good progress… I've taken care of the gifts for Fluttershy, Rainbow, Rarity... Spike, Pinkie, the Crusaders…"

As he was looking through it, Casey was unaware of a certain hoof that was coming out of the mirror, and slowly reaching towards him.

"So, that only leaves me with Twilight, Princess Twilight, and - _whoa_!"


	5. A Last Minute Change

**MLP: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 5 - A Last Minute Change_

 **Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony_ belongs to Hasbro, FanficFan920 is the creator of Beck, and EG Stardust is based on Stardust Balance, created by the Warrior of Twilight.

* * *

" _Ugh, my head… what… where am I?"_

As he began to stand up, Casey opened his eyes, and found himself looking at what appeared to be a stuffed plush of Twilight.

In fact, there was nothing but shelves and shelves of various toys that had to do with pretty much everyone he had ever met in his world and Sunset Shimmer's world, save for himself, Beck, and Stardust.

"How in the heck did I - _gah!"_

Suddenly, a familiar person popped up next to him from out of nowhere, almost scaring the living heck out of him. _"Hi, Casey!_ Ready to continue gift searching?"

"After my heart starts beating at a regular pace again," Casey replied, also realizing that he was now back inside of the _other_ human world. "Pinkie, _where_ did you find this place?"

A wide smile appeared on Pinkie's face as she replied, "Back when Stardust's other self sent everypony to Paris. Come on, let's go search this mall, and finish the list!"

"Wait, Pinkie, how in the - _whoa_!" Casey tried to ask her another question, but was unable to as the pink-haired teenager pulled him out of the store that sold _My Little Pony_ merchandise.

"Holy _****,_ this place is big!" He took a moment to admire the grand view in front of him, but it didn't last long once Pinkie pulled him over to go into a randon store. "Pinkie, _relax_ , what's the rush?"

Gesturing to everyone else around them, the young teenager replied, "It's the 'day before Christmas Eve' sale for pretty much all the stores around here, Casey! You don't want to spend the whole day in line, do you?"

 _How the heck did she know… oh, right,_ thought Casey, seeing various signs on nearby store windows that read what Pinkie had just told him.

* * *

The first store had various types of liquid-filled bottles, cans, and jugs, but Casey had no idea which one could even be a possible gift, so he decided to ask one of the helpful workers.

"Well, can you recall anything that you've ever seen your friends drink?"

Casey took a moment to think about it, and then, he replied, "Uh… well, I think my best friend already has enough cans of his own favorite drink, but there's another close friend of mine who's familiar with apple cider-"

" _Bingo!_ We'll start right there, my friend," The store worker said, taking Casey over to a nearby register stand, and he pulled out a 25.4 oz glass bottle from undernearth. "Here we are, one of our best-selling sparkling ciders during this time of year!"

Then, after pouring some of it into a plastic cup, the worker handed it over to Casey. "Try it, sonny, and let me know what you think."

Casey nodded his head, and began to pour the liquid into his mouth. Once it seemed like he'd gotten the chance to drink it, the worker could instantly tell that he enjoyed it. "Tastes great, right?"

Setting the cup down on the counter, a wide-eyed Casey replied, "This stuff tastes _amazing_! Is this, like, something you can drink every day, or…"

"Heh, heh, not that kind of drink, son," said the worker. "It's only for when someone is having some type of celebration… in regards to the season, this would be great for a Christmas party."

 _Christmas?_ thought Casey, slightly confused before remembering something that Stardust had told him before. _Oh, right, they call it that here instead of Hearth's Warming… well, Twilight_ _ **is**_ _having another Hearth's Warming Eve party tomorrow, so I could probably give it to her near the end of it._

However, the young man also remembered that there was another important question he needed to ask. "How much would one of these be?"

After the worker gave him the price, Casey looked through his bag of bits that Pinkie had given him (now transformed into a wallet with several dollar bills), and said, "I… think… yeah, okay, I should be good… um, do you also gift wrap?"

"Indeed I do," replied the worker, and a few moments later, he handed the gift bag over to Casey. "Merry Christmas, young man."

"The same to - _gah!_ " said a smiling Casey, who suddenly found himself being pulled away yet again by an excited and twitching Pinkie.

* * *

A few minutes later, the two of them were standing in line for the register, waiting for Casey to pay for what would be Stardust's gift.

"Are you _sure_ this is what he would like as a gift, Pinkie?" questioned Casey, referring to the gaming console box that was currently in his hands.

Pinkie happily nodded her head, and Casey let out a sigh. "Well, then once I buy this thing, that'll leave Twilight and Stardust's Twilight for me to get gifts for."

So, once the person in front of him had made a purchase, Casey was about to do the same when from out of nowhere, a young child approached the front desk, and placed a shoe box on the counter.

"Um, excuse me?"

The little boy - presumably eight or ten years old - gave Casey an apologetic look. "I'm so sorry, sir, but this'll be really fast, I promise!"

Not really feeling like this was worth making a fuss over, Casey just nodded his head, and watched as the cashier checked to see how much the shoes inside the box were.

"That'll be $25.39, son."

Then, to Casey and Pinkie's surprise, the little boy placed only a few dollar bills on the counter, and mostly a large pile of various coins that he knew was called change.

"Please hurry," said the child, and the cashier nodded his head as he began counting the change, while Casey looked over at Pinkie, who shrugged her shoulders.

Then, once the cashier was done, he shook his head, and said, "Nope… you're five dollars and twenty cents short."

"What?" said the kid, and the cashier let out an unamused sigh.

"Did I _stutter_ or something? You're five dollars and twenty cents short." The kid was still speechless. "Look, son, you don't _have_ enough money… come back before New Year's Eve, we'll probably be giving them away."

But for some reason, the little boy's eyes started to water up, and there was sadness in his voice as he walked away. "By then, it'll already be too late…"

As for Casey, he handed over the console box to the cashier, but before being told how much it was, he looked back at the saddened child, and found himself asking what was wrong.

"I-I don't have enough money… and m-my mom's been real sick these past few-"

"Hey, hey, kid," said Casey, holding up his hand. "Slow down… and try again."

The young child nodded his head, and wiped away the tears from his eyes. "Um… d-did you ever know anybody that died?"

Memories of his parents entered Casey's mind as he nodded his head, and the kid replied, "This is going to be my mom's last Christmas, and… I wanted her to wear these shoes so that she could… look beautiful when she went up to meet Jesus."

Even though Casey had no idea who _Jesus_ was, he could tell that getting the shoes was _very_ important to the child, and if he didn't help out in any way, he knew he would end up regretting it later on.

"Um…" Casey looked over at the cashier, and he began to take out some money from his wallet. "Here, this… this is for him."

Then, he handed over the pair of shoes to the kid, and said, "I hope your mom will love these… Happy Hearth's - _oof!_ I mean, uh, Merry Christmas."

While Casey rubbed his shoulder, as well as glaring at a sheepish Pinkie, the young child could not believe what was happening. "Wow… thanks, Mister! I… I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise."

"Don't even worry about it," said Casey, and the two of them shared a smile until the kid eventually hurried out of the store.

"Sir?" Casey turned his head to look at the cashier. "You want to learn how much this is?"

"I…" He looked back at where the kid had just been, as well as his gift of sparkling apple cider, and then, an idea popped into his head. "Uh, no, I don't… actually, there's something else I need to get from a couple of different stores."

Walking away from the counter, Casey grabbed onto a curious Pinkie's hand, and he led her out of the store, now knowing what gifts he had to get for those that remained on his list.

* * *

( _Christmas Eve_ \- _Equestria Girls_ world)

 _Christmas Eve will find me  
Where the love light gleams  
I'll be home for Christmas  
If only in my dreams_

As he continued laying back on the living room couch, EG Casey just stared at the nearby Christmas tree while finishing the song he'd been singing to himself. " _If only in my dreams…"_

Then, there was nothing but silence in the house, with EG Casey switching from the tree to the lit fireplace. "Well, it's like he said… maybe next year will be different."

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

"Who the heck could that be?" muttered a curious EG Casey, now making his way over to the front door, and he opened it to find EG Stardust. "Oh, hey, Star… what's up?"

"A Christmas house party, that's what," replied Stardust's human self, entering his friend's house before he ended up getting a cold. "And guess whose house its gonna be at?"

EG Casey looked at his friend in surprise, and said, "What… well, aren't you and Twilight supposed to be at-"

"There was a last minute decision on location change, my friend," interrupted a sly grinning EG Stardust, who was heading in a certain direction. "Now, until the others show up with the food and gifts and whatnot, I'm gonna help myself real quick to that _amazing_ soda your dad has."

"I… they… why…" At first, EG Casey was at a loss for words, but then, he remembered the last thing his friend had said. "Star, you aren't going to find it this-"

 _Pop!_

Taking a swig of the soda bottle that was now in his hands, EG Stardust replied, "You were saying something?"


	6. Time for Presents, Part 1

**MLP: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 6 - Time for Presents, Part 1_

 _ **Disclaimer**_ _: "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" belongs to DHX Media and Hasbro, and Stardust Balance was created by the Warrior of Twilight. I just own Casey, and this story._

* * *

 _Several Hours Later_

"Holy cow… so _you're_ the reason why he has that scar over his right eye?"

A sheepish Sunset nodded her head, and Casey's human self looked over at Stardust's EG counterpart, who gave a shrug. "I honestly don't mind having it at this point."

The three of them, along with Twilight, Spike, Rarity, Rainbow, and Pinkie, were all sitting by the fireplace, just talking about things that had happened in the past year.

There was an ice-chest of soda nearby, as well as bowls of chips on the coffee table that was in the middle of the room, and all of it brought so much happiness to Casey since he knew that he wouldn't be spending the remainder of Christmas Eve alone any more.

"Twilight actually told me that she thinks I look hotter with it," added Stardust, now giving his girlfriend a cheeky grin. "Isn't that right, love?"

"Wha - I… I never said anything like that," replied Twilight, whose face started to turn a little red, while her boyfriend started to laugh. "I _didn't_!"

A smirking Rainbow crossed her arms as she said, " _Sure,_ you didn't, Twilight… but that just shows further proof you fell hard for the _bad boy_."

"At least until someone that isn't us learns he got that scar from a teenage girl," reminded an amused Spike, which made Stardust glare at him. "What?"

Before the gold-skinned teenager could say anything to the furry animal, Pinkie suddenly announced that she had a fun idea of something for them all to do.

"What?" They wondered, and their friend responded by handing each of them a battery-powered microphone, followed by placing a Christmas karaoke machine onto the coffee table.

"Nope, I'm out of this one," said Stardust, quickly placing his microphone on the table. "You all know I'm not the singing type."

"Aw, _come on_ , Star!" cried Pinkie, who wanted all of her friends to join in. "What if someone ever asked you to be in a band?"

EG Stardust smirked at the pink-skinned teenager, as if she ought to know already what his answer would be. "I'll say the same thing that I said to all of you when I was offered to be a part of the Rainbooms: You can go- _ow_!"

After delivering a quick jab into the right side of Stardust's body, a glaring Twilight said, "That was _not_ what you said before… and don't say that kind of stuff in this house, especially with-"

She gestured over to a nearby painting of Jesus Christ hanging on the wall, and Stardust rolled his eyes while Pinkie simply shrugged. "Alrighty, but you're more than welcome to join in at any time!"

"I highly doubt it, but okay," muttered Stardust, drinking some more out of the soda bottle in his hands, causing Twilight to let out an exasparated sigh.

As for Casey, he started to feel a little bit nervous about singing in front of them. "I'm not exactly that good at singing like all of you."

"Can't be worse than Stardust," joked Rainbow, resulting in Stardust playfully giving her the middle finger, but that led to Twilight giving him a disapproving glare. "You aren't gonna sing a song _all_ by yourself, Casey! Look, we'll show you right now…"

And, on that note, Pinkie happily turned on the machine, which played the first song that was programmed into its internal system.

 **Insert instrumental of "All I Want For Christmas" by Mariah Carey**

 _[Sunset]I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need_

 _[Rainbow]  
I don't care about the presents_

 _[Fluttershy]_

 _Underneath the Christmas tree_

 _[Rarity]  
I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _[Twilight]  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

"Ba-dum, ba-dum, ba-dum," said a smiling Stardust, and everyone else continued to sing.

[Twilight]

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need_

 _[Rainbow]  
Don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree_

 _[Rarity]  
I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace_

 _[Sunset]  
Santa Claus won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas day  
_

 _[Pinkie]  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know_

 _[Twilight]  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

Rainbow nudged Casey's shoulder, trying to convince him to join in, and the light orange-skinned teenager decided to just go for it.

 _I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
 _I won't even wish for snow_  
 _I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

 _Underneath the mistletoe_

 _[Rainbow]  
I won't make a list and send it_

 _To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

 _[Fluttershy]  
I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer's click_

[Pinkie _] Cause I just want you here tonight_

 _[Sunset] Holding onto me so tight_

 _[Rarity]  
What more can I do?_

[Twilight] All I want for Christmas is you

She looked over at Stardust, who shook his head. "Already did my part, love."

[Sunset] _All the lights are shining_

 _So brightly everywhere_

 _[Fluttershy]  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air_

 _[Rainbow] *looking at Stardust*  
And __**everyone**_ _is singing_

Stardust continued to shake his head.

 _[Casey] I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

 _[Rarity] Santa won't you bring_

 _[Sunset] Me the one I really need_

 _[Twilight]  
Won't you please bring my baby to me, oh...  
_

 _[Fluttershy]_

 _I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for_

 _[Rarity]  
I just wanna see my baby_

 _Standing right outside my door_

 _[Casey]  
I just want you for my own_

 _More than you could ever know_

 _[Fluttershy]  
Make my wish come true_

 _[All]  
Baby all I want for Christmas is…_

" _You…"_ muttered Stardust, once everyone turned their attention towards him.

Pinkie shrugged her shoulders, and she said, "Eh, close enough."

Then, everyone of them started laughing in unison, with all of the friends in high spirits.

 _################_

At one point during the party, Stardust took Twilight outside because "it was important", so once they were no longer in Casey's house, the purple-skinned teenager asked, "What is it that's so important, Stardust?"

A smile appeared on Stardust's face as he replied, "Well, don't you want to know what your Christmas present is?"

Twilight raised her eyes in surprise. "Really? But… I mean, it's not even Christmas yet!"

"I'm well aware of that, love," replied Stardust's human counterpart. "But I don't really feel like waiting another night to give it to you, nor do I think you'd really appreciate me waking you up at midnight to show you, so… close your eyes for a moment, okay?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Come on, love, it's a surprise."

With an amused smirk on her face, Twilight closed her eyes, and once he was convinced that she wasn't looking, Stardust pulled out his geode necklace from underneath his shirt.

 _Alright, let's do this,_ thought the young teenager, who started moving his hands around while the necklace started glowing brightly.

Once he felt like his present was perfect, Stardust lowered his hands, and put back the geode necklace into its hiding spot. "Alright, love, open up your eyes."

Twilight did just that, expecting to see her boyfriend holding a wrapped present or gift bag, but to her surprise and confusion, he looked the same way that he had while asking her to close her eyes. "Um… so, where's the gift?"

"Would you believe that it was just me?" replied Stardust, and a smirking Twilight crossed her arms, along with raising one of her eyebrows. "Fair enough, love… alright, turn around."

That was exactly what the glasses-wearing teenager did, but all she saw was other people's houses, the street, and snow that was yet to be shoveled up.

"You also need to look up, love."

And, so Twilight did, resulting in her eyes wide with surprise, as well as a warm feeling entering her body. "Stardust… this…"

The night sky was now a beautiful blazing gold, with the stars re-arranged to spell out the words _"Merry Christmas, Twilight",_ along with one of them to look like the star symbol she always had on her clothes.

"You… did all that… as a gift just for me?"

A warm smile appeared on Stardust's face as he wrapped an arm around her. "I would do an- well, _not all but mostly_ anything for you, love."

Before Twilight had a chance to thank him or anything, the young teenager held up something above their heads, and he said, "This is probably the _only_ time you'll ever see me doing this, so…"

"Well, I won't let a perfect opportunity go to waste, then," replied Twilight, and as her boyfriend continued to hold up the mistletoe, the two of them shared a slow and romantic kiss underneath it.

 _Merry Christmas to me,_ thought Stardust, who was also a tiny bit relieved that he didn't have to buy anything for her. _I'll save that for our anniversary._

* * *

 _[Christmas Day - Apartment Building]_

A yawning Sunset entered the living room, and muttered, "Jack better not have gone to change our shower… curtains… _what in Celestia's name…_?"

For some reason, there was a very large gift box by the Christmas tree, as well as a more smaller one, and both of them said that they were gifts for her from his boyfriend.

"Well, well, well…" A smirk appeared on the fire-hair-colored teenager's face, and she tapped her chin with her finger. "I wonder which one I should open up first… eh, I'll go with the small one."

Sunset took the lid off of the smaller gift, and she reached her hand inside to pull out a folded-up note, which she quickly opened up.

" _You should have opened up the big one first."_ She rolled her eyes after reading what Jack had written, and moved onto the next present, which was surprisingly almost the same size as her.

After taking off the lid, Sunset watched all the sides of the box fall to the ground, and found herself looking at a grinning Jack, with a nice bow placed on the top of his head. "Merry Christmas, love."

"Merry Christmas to you, Jack," chuckled an amused Sunset, taking off the bow."So, you decided to make yourself a present for me this year?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders, and he replied, "I was actually curious to see what your reaction would be, so now that I know, don't be surprised if next year you get the same thing, but with me not wearing- _ow_! What, I was gonna say not wearing a shirt."

"Of course, you were," said Sunset, shaking her head. "So, now that it's Christmas, let me get you _my_ gift that's for _you_."

Raising an eyebrow, Jack smirked at his beautiful girlfriend, and said, "You mean it's not going to be _you_? What else would I need?"

"Oh, you'll see… just relax on the couch, or something for a little bit, okay?" answered Sunset, who then walked into their bedroom, and once she closed the door, Jack simply did what she said.

 _Probably that new game system I've been talking about,_ thought the young man, once he was laying down comfortably on the couch, and he closed his eyes as he waited for Sunset to give him her gift.

After what felt like a few seconds, Jack opened up his eyes, and began humming to himself until he heard the bedroom door open, followed by Sunset's voice. "Ready for your present?"

"Yeah, sure thing, love," teased Jack, lifting himself up to look at his girlfriend, who was wearing only a dress robe, as well as her geode necklace. "So, where's the…"

However, he found himself unable to finish his sentence after seeing Sunset's robe fall to the ground, and… well, he definitely wasn't the type of person to blush, but Jack had no idea how to respond to what he was now looking at.


	7. Time for Presents, Part 2

**My Little Pony: The Perfect Gift**

 _Chapter 7 - Time for Presents, Part 2_

 **Disclaimer:** _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_ belongs to DHX Media and Hasbro, and _Stardust Balance_ was created by the Warrior of Twilight, while I'm the owner of these and the previous _MLP_ stories that I've published on here.

* * *

 _Holy mother of ****, sweet Lord baby Jesus, this must be what heaven feels like,_ thought Jack, who still found himself unable to get any sort of words out of his mouth, except for some tiny mumbling, and it was because of the fact that Sunset Shimmer was currently not wearing anything whatsoever in front of him aside from her geode necklace.

 _I didn't actually think she would take my past comment so seriously! But I mean, I'm not one to complain or anything… god ****, why can't I say one effing' word?_

"So, do you like your present?"

After another moment of silence, Jack slowly nodded his head, and he was finally able to say something. " _Uh-huh."_ At least he was making progress.

"So, what are you wai-" Before Sunset could finish her sentence, the young man leaped over the couch, and cupped her face in his hands as they started to kiss each other passionately.

In between their make-out session, Jack took off his shirt as swiftly as possible, along with the rest of his clothes save for a pair of boxers, and right now, they were kissing while she layed against the wall, right arm wrapped around his neck with Jack lifting her up a little as he held her left thigh.

"Wait… Jack…" gasped Sunset, after it was time for them to get some much-needed air. "Are we… about to…"

"Less talking, more doing," replied Jack, and the young couple put more passionate energy into their make-out session, which would soon end up being an actual love-making session.

"But… the… rings…"

As they paused to catch their breath again, a panting Jack said, "I said that it would mean I love you no matter what… I'm merely keeping my word."

Then, he started to lower himself while continuing to kiss the rest of Sunset's body, with both of them closing their eyes as his lips reached the area in between her br-

 _Knock-knock-knock!_

" _Jack! Can you see who's at the door, please?"_

Jack opened up his eyes, and… _"Wait, what?"_

For some reason, he was back in the same position on the couch before having gotten up to see Sunset walk out of his room, and since all of his clothes were still on, it meant that all of what had just happened was only a dream.

 _No… no! You_ _ **cannot be serious!**_ thought Jack, whose frustration was quickly starting to grow as he walked towards the door. _Who the_ _ **f*****_ _thinks that they can ruin what-_

"Merry Christmas, Ja - oh, my, was this a bad time?"

After seeing that it was one of their neighbors from down the hall, Jack's temper lowered a little because of who it was. "Uh, no, Mrs. Star… why do you ask?"

One of the building's landlords let out a chuckle, and she replied, "Well, it's because your face looks a bit… um, sweaty or something… did I interrupt a work-out session?"

 _Yeah, sure, let's go with that,_ thought Jack, who was now wanting to return to the couch as soon as possible. "You caught me, haha… oh, and Merry Christmas to you, as well, m'am."

Before the middle-aged woman could give a response, the baby that was in her arms made an adorable sound that brought a small smile to Jack's face. "Did Santa bring him what he asked for?"

"Oh, he certainly did," laughed an amused Mrs. Star, who was getting ready to walk away. "But, again, I do apologize for the interruption. Give Sunset my regards… and enjoy your Christmas!"

"Same to you, m'am," replied Jack, and once she was out of sight, the young man closed the door, followed by racing over to resume his spot back on the couch just in time for Sunset to come out of their bedroom.

"Who was at the door?"

Jack turned his head to look over at his girlfriend, and to his slight disappointment, Sunset was still wearing her sleepwear attire, as well as holding onto a wrapped gift.

"Just one of the landlords," he muttered, and she gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You okay, Jack? I could've sworn you seemed more excited after I found out that you were my gift…"

As Sunset went to sit beside him on the couch, Jack shook his head, and he replied, "I'll be good, love, I just… I'll tell you later… so, is that for me, then?"

"Uh-huh," said a smiling Sunset, handing him the square-shaped present. "But there's another one you'll get once you open this."

Jack returned the smile as he began to tear off the wrapping paper, and his smile grew a little wider after seeing what it was.

"I couldn't find anything from that _Nintendo_ company in the video game store," explained Sunset. "But that's the closest thing they had to a _Switch_ , and I can't exactly go to the world that you came from-"

"It's perfect, love, thank you" replied her boyfriend, being completely honest, and Sunset's own smile grew.

Then, after placing the console on the coffee table, he started to look around their apartment, and asked, "So, what's the second…"

However, Jack was unable to finish his sentence, due to Sunset now crawling towards him in order to give the young man a kiss on the lips, and as they continued to do so, Jack found himself placing his left hand on the side of her hip while his other hand went to the back of her head.

 _Oh, do not be messing with my emotions rigbt now,_ thought Jack, slowly starting to fear that he was dreaming again until Sunset had grabbed a handful of his hair, causing him to recieve some slight pain. _Yep, she didn't do that before._

Then, Sunset pulled herself away from Jack, and he said, "So _that_ was the second gi - okay, never mind."

Having tossed her shirt onto the floor, the former unicorn continued making out with Jack, and soon enough, he found himself going through the same thing that he had during his earlier dream, except what was happening now was an actual reality.

 _Merry_ _ **Christmas**_ _to me!_

So, now, both of them were half naked, and after they took a moment to catch some air, Sunset gestured her head towards the bedroom door, with Jack nodding his head in response.

Not wanting to waste any time, Sunset led her boyfriend into the room, but once she was inside, he suddenly stopped by the doorway. and turned his head around, a smirk now on his face.

"You'll have to read about what happens in another - _whoa_!" said Jack, unable to finish his sentence after Sunset pulled him away, and a few seconds later, the door was closed shut.


End file.
